Pepper Jack
Pepper Jack (ペッパー・ジャック, Peppā Jakku), also known as Chef Pepper Jack, is an anthropomorphic red pepper who is one of the Fire trappable villains in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team. He is part of a group of notorious villains called the Doom Raiders. "For those who like their bad guys extra spicy." :—Villain Vault on Chef Pepper Jack. Appearance :Voice actor: Darin De Paul (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography This is one cook whose Quick-fire Challenge might be taken too literally. A maestro of evil and cuisine, Pepper Jack whisks the two in spicy, explosive dishes that can be used to demolish a building... as well as your stomach! He was once the most famous chef in all of the world, but decided to use his culinary skills for crime. It'll take some powerful heroes, and even more powerful antacids, to take this Doom Raider down for good! Appearance Gallery Background Personality Pepper Jack has a fondness for making spicy, explosive dishes. Despite turning to evil, he still holds his title as the world's most renowned chef. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Chef Pepper Jack can hurl explosive peppers and can charge at opponents with his large egg beaters. He's been eating spicy food all his life giving him the ability to breathe fire. In the Legend of the Avenge Landers: Battlecast, as the boss of the Fire Realm, he can accumulate "heat" from peppers for stronger attacks. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Explosive Peppers * Egg Beater Attack * Fire Breath Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons History Past Chef Pepper Jack was once the most renowned celebrity chef in all of the world – until he discovered ancient recipes for evil delicacies. That’s when he turned his thriving restaurant business into a formidable criminal empire. The scam was simple: he would fly his zeppelin fortress over a village and order the townsfolk to surrender all of their money. If they didn’t, he would promptly serve up a main course of spicy pepper bombs that would blow everything to smithereens! The Golden Queen valued both his explosive and non-explosive culinary skills and recruited him into the Doom Raiders at once. Now, when he’s not serving time in Cloudcracker Prison, he’s serving up atomic omelets of doom! Synopsis See also External links * Pepper Jack Skylanders Wiki Trivia * He is the third chef in the series, after Batterson and Ghost Roaster. * There are also other chefs in the ''Legend of the Avenge Landers: Trap Team''; Pot Roast, Cookie, Pumpernickel, Bernie, Cornichon, Tar Tar, and Galley, although they are minor characters. * One of the things he says is a reference to the television series "Masterchef". * He is one of four villains who, upon being captured in a trap, vaguely reference the smell of mustard (the others are Tussle Sprout, Chompy Mage, and Blaster-Tron). *His final concept design shows him carrying a yellow pepper in his left hand, but in-game the pepper is gone altogether. * Chef Pepper Jack speaks with a Cajun accent. ** This makes sense, as he is a Cajun pepper. * The head that is featured in Chef Pepper Jack's Villain Quest bares a strong resemblance to the Stone Heads from an earlier chapter in Trap Team, Know-It-All Island. * He and The Gulper are the only Doom Raiders to be the first captured of their element. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Doom Raiders